Say what you want
by Daisukeismyboyfriend
Summary: What happens when Dark and Krad get their bodies switched? Well, I don't know... No partnering, no nothing...but funny. REVIEW! Reviews greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Yep…a new story…

I found the first couple chapters of this fanfic in a copybook that I brought on my vacation (you know, for writing stuff in?) and decided it was so awesome that it deserved to be a full-fledged fic. So I did about 5 minutes of editing and wrote some more chapters…and here it is…the only fanfic I've ever wrote that actually comes to a reasonable conclusion. Woo.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-

Daisuke Niwa missed a step on the staircase he was climbing up, lost his balance, and fell all the way down to the bottom, being slightly cushioned by his huge pouf of red hair. "Ow!" he yelled, punching the air and somehow managing to poke his eye in the process. He shrieked in pain. "OWOWOWOWOW!!!!"

_Geez, Daisuke. You're so clumsy…_ smirked Dark, the extremely hot art thief (who happened to be Daisuke's alter ego).

"It's not _my_ fault! The stair moved…and…" He looked up at the perfectly normal staircase and faltered off.

_And what?_

"NOTHING!"

He picked himself up and had barely gone five paces when Takeshi kicked his legs out from under him for no apparent reason. "TAKESHI!!!!" yelled Daisuke in exceedingly large capital letters.

"Eheh…sorry Daisuke…tough biscuits. I got some awesome footage of Dark! Aand your precious Riku!

"Eh?" spluttered Daisuke, turning pink. "R-riku?"

"Yessss!!!" yelled Takeshi to the world.

By now, Daisuke was a bit weirded out, so he quickly traded places with Masahiro, an innocent bystander convienently placed right next to him.

So Daisuke kept on walking… that is, until he ran into Satoshi Hiwatari. His blue, shaggy hair slid across his glasses as he bumped into Daisuke. "Eh…Satoshi," Daisuke spluttered, ignoring the 20 girls that were following Satoshi around. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," the bluenette replied, amid sighs of pleasure from his fanclub, who had mostly fainted from delight.

_What's he doing?_ wondered Dark. _It looks like he's up to something. I hope it doesn't involve tonight's job…_

"We have to steal? Mom never told me!"

_Well DUH, Daisuke! Tuesdays and Thursdays! Every week! You should mark it on your calendar._

"I don't even HAVE a calendar." Daisuke's mind-tirade was rudely interrupted by Riku and Wiz simultaneously hurting him in some manner. Wiz yelped, "Kyu!" and leaped at his face, while Riku who was demonstrating Ri-kung-fu to her classmates, kicked him in the stomach.

"Oof," he grunted, plopping heavily on his butt.

"Daisuke! Are you okay?" asked Riku.

"Yeah…in…a while…" he managed to say, trying to reinflate his crushed lungs.

OoOoO

"DAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" scream-yelled Emiko, hugging him until he couldn't breathe and being totally oblivious to the fact that her son was wheezing like an asthmatic lemur. She let go of him and he immediately ran…no…sprinted to his room.

"Aah," he sighed, laying down on his bed, "That's better."

Suddenly, he felt a sideways lurch. It wasn't an earthquake, much to his relief, but was more like…some sort of premonition. He didn't want to tell anyone- he'd been beat up enough that day.

"Dark?"

_Yeah?_

"Did you feel that?"  
_Feel what? I was just lying here, incredibly bored, when suddenly, my tamer-_

Daisuke didn't hear anymore. All of a sudden, he was staning on top of a two-dimentional rendering of his room.

"Curious," he heard from his left. Satoshi was with him, gazing intently into the drawing. "How would this happen?"

"Huh?" Daisuke mindlessly asked, wishing he could have a normal life for 5 minutes.

"We're out of body…the tamers…have been untamed."

OoOoO

By now, oh great reader, you're probably wondering what's happening to Dark and Krad. Well, Dark transformed into his usual kawaii self, and Krad sat on Satoshi's bed for a while because he felt like it.

"Emikoooooooooooo!"yelled Dark as he schallumphed down the stairs.

"What?" she replied, poking her head out of a random closet.

"Daisuke's gone."

Emiko's eyes got wider and wider until they threatened to pop out of her skull. She reached behind her and somehow procured a razor-sharp samurai's sword, and began waving it around fanatically. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"I can't contact him at all," Dark added, a tad unnecessarily.

"Well," grunted Kosuke, holding Emiko's arms behind her back, "until I can find what's happening, you have to go to school in place of Daisuke. Okay?"

"Fine…but I'm not going to enjoy it."

O0O0O

The next day, Daisuke/Dark (Dark for clearness) plodded into school with a new aura. So did Satoshi/Krad (Krad for clearness). As the boys passed in the hall, casting eachother dirty looks, their hands and eyes began glowing.

"What the- we're resonating!" Dark yelled.

Suddenly, they both merged for a second, forming a strange Daisuke-Satoshi mix with purple eyes and blue, spiky hair. They separated again, but this time, Krad was Daisuke, and Dark was Satoshi.

Luckily no one really cared about magical classmates, and the cattlerush moved on.

Krad suddenly lunged at Dark, intending to break his face, but Dark nimbly dodged, sending Krad crashing headlong into a rather hard concrete wall with many masculine grunts. "Ow…" Many beating-up scenes followed, until Dark finally pinned Krad down on the floor.

"Okay, Krad…What is making us change around like this?" asked Dark, Satoshi's normally blue eyes stained purple with his rage. "Where's Daisuke? And WHY does your costume have leggings in it?" he finished, with a triumphant grin.

"Number one," Krad snarled, "my costume does not have leggings. They're skinny jeans. And the thing that's doing this to us is the Nyamo Separator, which I think you stole…a week or two ago."

"So why am I now Satoshi?!?"

"The entire function of the Nyamo Separator is to separate light and dark…then switch them."

"Great." Dark sighed, and tried to call Daisuke. It didn't work.

O0O0O

_Wonder what's happening to him _now, Dark thought, resting Satoshi's chin on the desk he was sitting at. After he'd let go of Krad, the two angels had argued all the way down the corridor, missing almost every class. Dark had ran into Satoshi's literature class and bonked his head on any available hard object, screaming, "Why ME!!!"

The whole class looked at him like he had rabies.

O0O0O

Back in the dream world (ooh…sparkly!), Satoshi and Daisuke were busy facing a very large awkward silence. "Um…"

"Er…"

"Ehm…"Satoshi cleared his throat.

Suddenly, Argentine appeared from nowhere with To-To, and they began to dance the Macarena. Satoshi and Daisuke were both weirded out, as they expressed by saying simultaneously, "This is weirding me out."

And they went back to the awkward silence, despite the pounding of the Macarena music. They really weren't very good dancers.

Finally, Satoshi fended off the awkward silence with a bunch of flying parakeets and asked, "Where are we, Daisuke?"

"How should I know…"he replied, then snapped his fingers. "Hah! I do know where we are…the Nyamo Separator. Dark and I stole it a week ago."

Satoshi deliberated for a moment. "I think the activation of the Nyamo Separator is when something warm, fuzzy, and/or rabbitlike touches it."

Daisuke sat there for a moment before standing up and yelling, "WIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!"

T-h-e-s-h-a-d-o-w-s-o-n-t-h-e-p-u-r-e-s-t-s-n-o-w-a-r-e-b-l-u-e

Back at the Niwa household, Emiko was busy fixing numerous yummy things to feed to her numerous family members, Wiz was enjoying a strawberry, Kosuke was figuring out how to get a Monstrous Gorgleplink off of his pinky finger, and Daiki was asleep on the couch.

Suddenly, Wiz jumped up from his half-eaten-strawberry and ran to the basement, a huge room filled with glittery stuffs. As if in a daze, he walked towards the Nyamo Separator, a huge gold-and-silver column set with lots of precious gems.

It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Wiz reared up on his hind legs and pushed on a panel hidden to human eyes. The spirits of Daisuke and Satoshi were set free.

"Hey! We're in my basement!" yelped Daisuke. "But…where's my body?!?"

"Our bodies are currently at school. We have to get back in them," said Satoshi coldly. He was getting really annoyed with all the mucking about with magic that they'd done.

Like a herd of elephants, both Dark and Krad crashed through the front door, trying to tear eachother's eyes out. Emiko calmly picked them up by their collars and deposited them unmercifully on the floor. "Daisuke, Satoshi," she said to empty space, "Go inside your bodies _now_."

Both boys obeyed without question.

Daisuke blinked his eyes and looked over at Satoshi, who assumed his normal scowl and looked away. But there was something in his eyes. Something that said, "It's not over yet."

* * *

These chapters are SO LONG!!!!!  
REVIEW or I shall send my cat after your spleen. Muahahaha-(chokes) 


	2. In which Satoshi becomesa bumblebee!

_Dark's thoughts _**Krad's thoughts **_Daisuke's thoughts _**Satoshi's thoughts  
**Here's the 2nd chapter... The fangirls are coming next...muhahaha...

**

* * *

**

The next day, Satoshi met Daisuke at a random street corner. "Daisuke," he asked, "Have you noticed anything?"

"Um…no…"

"Really?"

"Well…Dark hasn't been talking much…"

"Try talking to him," Satoshi ordered, staring at him with a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

_Hellooo?_ he said, just to please Satoshi. _Dark? Are you there?_

**Not Dark. Krad. **came a silky-smooth voice from inside his head. Daisuke jumped about five feet.

"Krad's in my HEAD?!" he asked wildly.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"YES already!" yelled Satoshi, rather PO'd.

Daisuke couldn't take the rage of the blunette, so ran away whimpering to find moral support in the shape of Takeshi. Dark woke up inside Satoshi's head, and, stretching, remarked, _Lookit. You made him cry._

**Uh…What?**

_You made poor Daisuke cry. By the way, when's your wedding?_

**WEDDING!?!?! **Dark fell silent except for the sound of his hysterical laughing.

Suddenly Takeshi ran up gibbering excitedly. "Satoshi! There's a guy in the gym with white wings who says he wants to kill Dark!"

"Gasp!" Satoshi gasped, and ran to a broom closet. Dark transformed into his kawaii kleptomaniac self, much to Satoshi's surprise. **Hey! It didn't hurt!**

_Then what did it feel like?_

**Tickling. **

_How strange…_Dark strode confidently out of the broom closet and ran to the gym.

"Hi." said a random person.

"Hi." replied Dark.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled about 30 million fangirls as they raced dementedly down the hall. Dark ran for his life into the science lab, where Takeshi immediately proceeded to tickle him to within an inch of his sanity.

He disentangled himself from the random plot twists, and finally staggered into the gym. "Hello?

Krad divebombed him, again intending to break his face, but Dark nimbly dodged and Krad was tackled by the 30 million fangirls, who had beaten Takeshi up and had stealthily followed Dark to the gym.

"What the- where'd you all spring from?" the two angels yelled in stereo. Which prompted them to sing…karaoke.

"Ahem," sang Krad, "You were everything I wanted,"

"You were everything a girl could be." sang Dark back, rolling his eyes.

"Then you left me broken hearted…"

"Now you don't mean a thing to me." Dark paused a second, then broke into a demented bout of air guitaring, yelling, "AIR GUITAR! WOOOO!!!"

The music stopped.

"What was that?" asked Krad.

"What was what?" asked Dark, equally confused.

"The air guitar."

"Oh…yeah…I just felt like that song needed a bit of…pizzazz."

"You IDIOT!!! IT'S KARAOKE! You're SUPPOSED to sing the words NORMALLY!!!!"

"Really?"

"YES!!!!" yelled an enraged Krad.

"Okay…let's try again. Hey, DJ! Pick a good song!"

"Dude." said the DJ.

"Alright…Today was gonna be the day they were gonna throw it back to you." sang Dark, off-tune.

"10 feet, word is on the street…Why are these lyrics so hard to READ?!"

"Shut up! I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do…"

"About you now…"

"And all the roads we have to walk are winding…blah…"

"And all the lights that light the way are blinding…"

"BLAH!!! Stop the song!" yelled Krad.

"Okay." replied the DJ.

"That SUCKED. I hate karaoke. I can't even spell it."

"SHAME!" Dark yelped, looking at Krad like he was insane.

Krad sighed in defeat and turned back into Daisuke. Luckily the fangirls had long since gone after Sasuke, so Dark and Daisuke were left alone.

"Hm." said Dark, walking around Daisuke.

"Hm what?" asked Daisuke worriedly.

"I can see why Riku likes you. You look like a girl."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Yeah."

"A GIRL!?!?" Daisuke bellowed.

"Yeah, now…hold still…" Dark ordered, as he jammed one of Emiko's dresses over Daisuke's head.

"Urgah! What?! Gerroffme!" the dress-dressed redhead shrieked.

"Eheh! You do look like a girl! Wait 'till Riku sees this!" Dark ran off to get Riku and all of Daisuke's fangirls.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Daisuke yelled dementedly.

-i-c-a-n-t-s-h-a-r-e-m-y-l-i-f-e-w-i-t-h-y-o-u-

Satoshi walked into the room. "Daisuke…why are you wearing a dress?"

"Dark should be able to tell you," the redhead mumbled, ripping the dress to shreds as he attempted to take it off. "Grr him…"

**Daisuke…let me take over…I want to torture Satoshi.**

_No._

**Please?**

_Fine…_

Krad poofed out of Daisuke with a satisfying poof of sparkly smoke. "Woo!"

"Krad?" asked Satoshi hesitantly. He wasn't quite sure that Krad was still there. He was, unfortunately. He jammed a bumblebee suit on Satoshi, complete with springy antennae and see-through Mylar wings.

"WHY'D YOU TURN ME INTO A BUMBLEBEE!?!?!?!?!!?!" Satoshi yelled dementedly.

"'Cause I felt like it."

"That's not a good enough reason!"

"Umm… cause you remind me of a bumblebee?"

"I don't look like a bumblebee!"

"Yes you do, bumblebee face!"

"No I don't, lip-gloss wearer!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled a Mrs. Adams look-alike, popping out from inside her desk. (a/n: Mrs. Adams was my 6th grade teacher…she hated name-calling…)

"Ummm?" muttered Krad.

"…Yeah…" agreed Satoshi.

Krad had had enough of torturing Satoshi, so he transformed back into Daisuke. "Mleh," he said, slightly annoyed. "Why are you wearing a bumblebee costume?"

"Long story."

"I see…"

* * *

Sooo?  
This time, my army of gerbils will attack you appendix...without anethesia!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
Review!!!!! PLEASE!!!! 


	3. The attack of the rabid fangirls

Woo...the next chappie. I feel so amazed. It took an hour for me to type this...cause I kept on messing up...and I was talking to people.  
Death2HeartlessSoul: Wow... (Bows) My ego is stroked and purring. Mucho gracias...  
Sasuke (numbers...): Thankees! Mucho thankees!  
BerliozII: Wow... Your reviews make me happy. Very happy indeed... and this isn't the randomest fanfic I've ever written...check out Dnangel insaneness for the real meaning of random...  
Thanks to all reviewers...and people who are reading this... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! RAWR!!!!!

* * *

"Satoshi!!!!!!!!" yelled Satoshi's fanclub, who came tearing down the hall in various Formula 1 racecars, with cameras in their hands, desparate to get a once-in-a-lifetime picture of Satoshi in a bumblebee costume.

The two boys ran for their lives. "WAUGH!!!!!!!!" Satoshi screamed, taking a sharp right into the English room. Daisuke slammed the door in a rabid fangirl's face and locked it. "Phew…" he muttered, sliding down the door. "That was close…"

"Yeah," replied the bluenette, who was busy staking out escape routes in case the fangirls ran in. He began taking off his bumblebee costume.

"What are you doing?" asked Daisuke.

"Taking off the bumblebee costume Krad put on me."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

An awkward silence followed, being broken only by the sadistic fangirls' pounding on the door, followed by a mass yelling of "Satoshi!!! AISHITERU!!!"

Satoshi was relatively calm.

They were trapped in an English classroom with no food, no water, and no entertainment. So they transformed into their switched alteregos and proceeded to fly out of the room, closely pursued by the sadistic fangirls. "Phew," sighed Krad, who'd almost had his ponytail-cross-thingy torn off, "Those fangirls…they're…ugh…"

"Obsessed." finished Dark. "I feel your pain…"

The two angels flew to the Niwa household, and proceeded to take huge amounts of food up to Daisuke's room. They shut the door securely and barricaded it with most of the furniture in the house. "Good…" muttered Satoshi, un-transformed, filling in the barricade with a caulk gun. "Only an evil, rabid, sadistic, and demented fangirl could get through this barrier."

"And are there any out there?"

"I dunno, let's check." The two boys (Krad had had enough of preparing for fangirl-Armageddon) peered out of a crack in the boarded-up window. Luckily for them, there were no evil fangirls out there.

"Alright, we're done," said Daisuke, relieved. "Finally."

"Hmmm?"

"We're done."

-n-e-v-e-r-s-a-c-r-i-f-i-c-e-y-o-u-r-s-e-l-f-f-o-r-t-h-e-o-n-e-y-o-u-l-o-v-e-

The fangirls had finally ran off in search of easier prey, and Daisuke began to dismantle his fortress. "Urgah…" he groaned, pulling on a board. It snapped and threw him into a concrete wall. "Ow."

"Mleh," agreed Satoshi, who was using considerably more tact destroying the front wall. He stuck a crowbar into the mound of…stuff…and pulled. A chunk of Daisuke's desk came out, coated in caulk. "Sorry about your desk," he apologised.

"It's okay, my mum will understand. This has happened before."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, we're bishounen. What do you expect? To be at the bottom of the cute-guy food chain?"

"But…what about Dark? And Krad?"

"For a genius, you're pretty dumb."

"Hey!"

"Sorry…it's just pretty obvious that Dark and Krad have their own fanclubs."

"I see."

Argentine leapt in the window and began caterwauling. Satoshi threw something heavy at him and he fell off Daisuke's house, warbling swearwords.

"Um…" mumbled Daisuke.

"He irked me." explained Satoshi.

"Irked?"

"Made me angry." Satoshi said as he threw a rock out of the window for good measure.

A cry was heard from the outside. "Ow! Damn you!"

Emiko burst through the makeshift wall, scattering random pieces of debris in every direction. "Who said that?" she bellowed, holding Elliot's sword menacingly in her hand.

"Argentine." replied Daisuke and Satoshi simultaneously.

"Ah…I've got to get Towa to use her Kung-Fu training on him." She sheathed the sword and schlepped downstairs, yelling "TOWA!!!" the whole way down.

i-t-s-g-e-t-t-i-n-g-v-e-r-y-h-a-r-d-t-o-f-i-n-d

Krad was getting annoyed.

Sure, he was away from the mind-bogglingly BORING tamer that Satoshi was, but Daisuke was…well, too happy.

He wasn't reluctant when Krad wanted to transform, he didn't give "funny" shouts of pain when Krad's wings exploded from his back, he basically let Krad do whatever he wanted…as long as he wasn't hurting Dark.

Truth was, Krad was missing Satoshi like a gaping wound misses skin. Or some clever analogy like that- Krad hadn't ever been good with words- another thing he missed Satoshi for: he came up with great retorts to Dark's insults.

Daisuke was currently painting a picture of Riku that, in Krad's opinion, looked like a fat hog with brown eyes and hair. Daisuke thought it captured Riku's spirit and was beautiful.

Krad got mad and told Daisuke to transform.

He didn't.

"Whatcha doing? Why aren't you transforming into me?"

"I don't want to."

"But I told you to!"

"So?"

Krad pushed his wings out of Daisuke's back as hard as he could. "AUGH!!!!" yelled Daisuke as a pain the likes of which he'd only felt once in his life ripped through his slender frame. "Stoppit, Krad!" he bellowed, on all fours.

_**No. This is fun.**_

"FUN?!!? You sadistic, evil, homicidal blonde! You think this is FUN?!?!?"

_**Hell yeah.**_

Suddenly, Dark broke the (newly restored) window and tackled the now-emerging Krad. Daisuke was screaming bloody murder, Satoshi was swearing explosively, and Argentine had started caterwauling again.

Daisuke finally regained control from Krad…He screamed and couldn't stop screaming.

That is, until Argentine came and tap-danced for him.

"You okay?" asked Dark, a hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"How okay would YOU be if a homicidal angel took over your body?" replied Daisuke angrily.

"Umm?"

"I thought so."

"Okay…?"

"Look," said Daisuke, exasperated, "I just want to find a way to switch us back."

"Join the club," replied Dark, rolling his eyes, "there's lots of members."

"I know, I know, this sucks, but we could at least put some effort into it!"

"Right."

"No, really!"

"You're really annoying when you're not inside me, you know…"

"Oh, mleh."

* * *

There's about one more chappie after this in my copybook... so if I get good reviews after I publish it, I might be persuaded to write more... 


	4. Quite possibly theend?

The (potentially) last chapter!!! It's really short! Because the origional chapter breaks were about 3 pages away from eachother...  
This story is actually (in my copybook) 23 pages long... but computer-typed its...maybe 6. That's not fair... wah...

* * *

Dark deliberated. "Wellllll… we could get Wiz to touch the Separator thingie again…"

At the mention of his name, Wiz started yelping "Kyu! Kyu! Kyu!" until Dark slung him into a bowl of strawberries.

"That could work…I mean, we'll just have to try."

"Well, duh…" Dark replied, before turning into Satoshi with a poof.

"I really don't like how he does that…" muttered Daisuke to himself. Kosuke burst through the door.

"Good news, boys! We've figured out a way to make Dark and Krad go into the right bodies!"

"HUZZAH!" they yelled. "What is it?"

"Get Wiz to touch that Separator thingie again!"

"No fair! You stole our idea!" yelled Daisuke. Wiz was too busy stuffing himself with strawberries to even care that they'd said his name.

Kosuke pulled him out to the bowl. "I'll go get Wiz to activate it… sit still." He walked out of Daisuke's room clutching the loudly-"Kyu"-ing bunny/rabbit/dog/thing.

"Bye," said Daisuke to Krad. "Hope you had a nice time being my other half."

_**It was lame.**_

"Whatever…"

Meanwhile, Satoshi was making the same goodbyes in his little corner. "Bye."

_See you, creepy dude…_replied the kleptomaniac.

-a-n-o-t-h-e-r-p-l-a-c-e-i-n-s-i-d-e-m-y-m-i-n-d-

After a couple of minutes, Daisuke and Satoshi disappeared into their 2D dreamland, Dark and Krad broke eachother's faces (for fun…) and got switched back. Wiz was forced to touch the Separator again, much to the dismay of both Dark and Krad, who managed to run around the block about three times before Emiko managed to beat them up and drag them back to her house.

Daisuke finally found his body and slid into it. "Helloooo?"

_Hey, Daisuke!_ replied the relieved phantom thief. _Long time no see._

"Dark! You're back!"

_No duh. Daisuke…you have no idea how boring that guy is._

"Yeah?" Dark went on about Satoshi for a while, but Daisuke wasn't listening. "Dark?"

_And he was so- what?_

"Did you miss me?"

Dark was silent. _Um…_

"Jeez…you don't have to get all weird about it…"

_Okay…I guess I did…_

"I missed you too!" said Daisuke.

Dark snickered. "What?"

_YOU SOUND SO YAOI!!!!!!_

"WHAT?!?!?"

-w-h-e-r-e-i-c-a-n-g-o-a-n-d-w-e-l-l-b-e-f-r-i-e-n-d-s-

Meanwhile, Satoshi was dreading going back into his body. He cringed, looked around, and slipped in.

"Krad…?"

_**Hey, Satoshi.**_ Krad replied rather civilly. _**How've you been?**_

"Ummm…"

_**Don't worry…I won't hurt you today.**_

At this, Satoshi nearly jumped for joy. But he wasn't the type of person who jumped at all- unless it was for some important reason. So he had to make a witty comeback. "Um… that sounded really yaoi."

_**EH?! I try to be civil to you for once in my life and you call me YAOI?!?!?**_

Satoshi grinned. This was the Krad he was used to.

-a-n-d-s-t-a-r-t-t-h-i-s-a-l-l-o-v-e-r-a-g-a-i-n-

Wow…it's finally over… unless the reviewers (cough, cough) want me to continue it. I can make them be even MORE random… heh…

And now…the HALL OF FAMENESS!!!!

BerliozII: Hopefully you didn't suffer any more health problems while reading this fic… Dnangel insaneness creeps me out sometimes…


End file.
